Creature of The Night
by harrypotter5
Summary: C'mon, Puddin'... don't you wanna rev up your Harley? Seddie Lemon. One-shot.


**HEYYYYYYY :D So I got bored and decided to do a one shot. Let me know if you like it in the reviews :)**

It was Halloween. The party at Carly's place was over and all the guests started disappearing one by one. Some of the scary decorations were on the floor; probably knocked down by the hysterical teenagers earlier. All the food on the table was eaten, leaving little crumbles in the dishes.

"Can't believe you scared Gibby like that," Carly smirked, bending down to pick up a plastic cup on the floor. "He'll probably hide from you for weeks now. And we have iCary to do." She turned around, looking at Sam seriously.

"It's not my fault he's a wiener!" The blonde shrugged, throwing a last piece of a cracker into her mouth.

"Gibby is not a wiener." Carly tossed the cup into the trash and sighed, looking around the apartment. Her costume was a ballerina. The pink dress suited her perfectly, embracing her body features. Her hair was brushed back into a tight bun, not letting any flyaways stand out. The make-up she was wearing was pale pink and went with her costume flawlessly.

Carly heard Sam giggle from the kitchen. She glanced at the couple practically having sex on her kitchen chair. Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerrated. Sam was running her fingers along the side of Freddie's face and he responded by nibbling on her ear gently.

"Guys!" The couple turned to look at her nonshalontly.

"Yes?" Freddie answered, going straight back to kissing all over Sam's face.

"Can't you guys do that after you help me tidy the place up?" Carly put her clentched fists on her hips.

"What's the fun in that?" Sam asked, getting off Freddie's lap, to which Freddie frowned slightly.

"Just help me, will ya?"

Sam groaned in responce and lazily started picking all the plastic cups up, throwing them into a black trash bag. Freddie obeyed too and after picking up all the plates started washing them up, glancing at Sam from time to time. He couldn't help it. Concidering the fact that her outfit was the second sexiest thing he's ever seen. Sam being the first.

She was Harley Quinn. Half of her tight catsuit was bright red, and the other side was black. You could see her every curve. But Freddie's favourite was the one on her chest. Most of the skin there was exposed, leaving a line down the middle, in between her breasts. As usual, she was wearing high heels but this time they were black leather boots that came up to her knees. He blonde curls were volumized as she set her two pigtails free halfway through the party. She didn't even bother with any make-up. That was another thing he loved about her.

"I'm done!" Sam shouted, causing Freddie to drop a plate into the sink.

"No, you're not! You only picked up like three cups!" Carly waved her arms around in the air.

"It's too much work." Sam nodded and looked past her at Freddie. "Yo, you coming?"

"Err, yeah..." Freddie quickly turned the tap and dried his hands. Carly gaped at him.

"Freddie! You're supposed to help me."

"I'll help you later, I just remembered I have loooooads of homework." He nodded, skipping out of the kitchen to take Sam's hand and be led to the door. Sam smirked in responce and walked out with him.

"Okay, no lemonade for you!" Carly pointed at them seriously, making Sam twitch slightly and throw a sarcastic remark.

"Oh, no, what a shame... bye bye then!" With that, she shut the door happily and smirked at her boyfriend.

"That was mean." He folded his arms and smirked back.

"Dude, her lemonade sucks and you know it." She rolled her eyes and sighed, glancing at his apartment door. "So, what do you wanna do, Duke Skywalker?" Freddie smirked down at his Galaxy Wars costume proudly.

"Well, maybe..." He glanced at his door, "You could... show me some tricks with your... flexibility?"

Sam burst out laughing at his bad attempt to dirty talk. "If you wanna have sex, just say so." She shook her head and grabbed his hand, pushing the door open and walking in with him.

After they got to Freddie's bedroom, Sam shut the door with her foot and smirked at she slowly and seductively walked towards him. God, she looked hot. Her body was just perfect.

Freddie distracted her as he handed her the two hair bands. She raised an eyebrow, looking up at his smirk. "Wanna put your pigtails back up?"

She bit her lip in responce and grinned widely, doing up the two pigtails on either side of her head. Meanwhile, Freddie took the chance to throw his shirt into the laundry basket.

"Who told you to take that off?" Sam raised her eyebrows, her hair now in childish pigtails.

"Well, it was getting itchy so-"

"You're such a nub." Sam shook her head. "Just... don't say anything. Dirty talking isn't your thing." She offended him.

"Hey! I'm really good at dirty talking!" He folded his arms, only for them to be unfolded by Sam.

"Shut uuuuuuup." She sang, grinning up at him. Before he knew how to reply, her lips were on his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot. She heard a low moan at the back of his throat. Freddie snaked his arms around her slowly only to be slapped away by Sam's hands.

"Sam, why are you-AHHHHH!" She cut him off by biting his neck painfully, smirking at her success.

"I told you to shut up." Wow. Not in a million years did Freddie expect Sam to be the dominant one in their sexual activities. To be honest, it turned him on a lot. He obeyed and bi his lip to stop him from spilling anymore useless words.

Sam pushed him onto his bed aggressively, straddling his lap afterwards. Running her hands down his bare chest, Sam bit her lip at the feeling of his toned abs against her fingertips. She leaned down to kiss down his chest, her blonde curls tickling the sides of his torso.

As a comeback, Freddie slowly grinded his hips up to meet hers, making her moan. "Baby..." When Freddie became frustrated of all the fabric she was wearing, he reached around to her back, unzipping the costume until he couldn't pull it down no more. He felt his member harden when Sam finally sat up again and grinded against his hips, closing her eyes and letting out the sexiest moans.

Freddie grunted and flipped them over quickly, pulling her costume down in the process and smirking when she widened her eyes. "You look so hot." His authority came back as he started to suck on her right nipple. She threw her head back at the sudden move and moaned slightly.

Freddie realized that his pants were now pulled down and out of nowhere he felt Sam's fingers curling around his hard member in his boxers. "Oh, fuck..." Automatically, he began thrusting against Sam's moist hand.

She gasped as he ran his hand up her thigh and finally rested his fingers on her clit, massaging in the slowest circles. "Ughh..." He smirked as he heard the frustration in all her moans.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked casually, gasping when Sam started pumping her hand up and down faster. She groaned in responce and bucked her hips, sending Freddie's fingers lower down her folds.

He took this opportunity and inserted both of his fingers into her, groaning at just how wet she was. Sam moaned loudly as he moved his fingers, gripping the sheets beneath them. "Yes...ahhh, baby..."

"Mmm..." He moaned and yanked her hand away from his crotch when he started to feel the spark built up inside him. After a while, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before laying Sam the right way on the bed and coming over her, kissing her passionately.

Instinctively, she gripped his shoulders and pulled him down so that their bodies were pressed against each other. The room was filled with loud groans during their heated make out session. Freddie managed to get Sam's boots off quickly and wraps her legs around his torso. He then reached up to tug on her hair gently, pulling out the rubber bands and letting her hair scatter around the pillow.

Sam pushed him away for air and looked into his eyes, both of them filled with lust. Freddie took the hint and grabbed his cock, guiding it into her slowly. The couple moaned at the feeling in unison.

"Fuuuuck..." Sam threw her head back as he teased her, pushing in as slowly as he can. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You like that?" He whispered into her ear as he pulled out and then plunged in roughly.

"AHH! Yes!" She gasped, digging her nails into his broad shoulders. "Yes! Just fuck me."

Freddie groaned and increased his speed immediately, gripping Sam's hips tightly and biting into her neck.

"Ohhh, baby... Yes! Harder...ahh!" Her moans were so loud, he was surprised the neighbours didn't call the police yet. Or in that case Carly and Spencer.

Freddie felt himself getting closer to the edge and slowed down, sliding his hand down her body and towards her clit, rubbing it again. Sam whimpered loudly and bucked her hips, hungry for more.

When she felt that certain feeling build up inside her, she gave Freddie a sign that only he would know so he increased his speed again. He grunted and raised his hand, slamming it down against her butt. The impact caused her to hit her orgasm. "FUCK! FREDDIEEEEEE!"

"Ahhh, babe..." Freddie responded and stilled inside of her, releasing his seed deeply into her. He collapsed onto her sweating body and groaned into her neck, rubbing her hips with his hands.

All the noise faded away as Freddie rolled off his girlfriend and puled her onto his chest. "We'll have to do that more often."


End file.
